galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 50
Part 50: INTERLUDE: TERRORISTS Steven Dunham was certain he would not see another sunrise. They had planned for this for over two years and yet the chances of success were astronomically slim. It was him who was to activate the Spore Bomb , the result was worth his own sacrifice and opened the eyes of the galaxy to the cause. That he would be responsible for billions of deaths and perhaps cause the collapse of the Union and war was a price they had to pay for torturing a God. Yes he was Playwright but he could not have invented it all, Gore had spoken to him in his dreams. The last big action in the Yutoo System on moon Twilight had failed and the resulting man hunt was brutal. Union Federal Police questioned peace loving Gal Drifts everywhere and had arrested many of his followers, but much worse was the wraith of the demon spawned corporations. No news report, no GalNet page told the public about the killing and torturing the corporate thugs did. He had over 5000 followers once and now he had ten, but since most of his followers came from the ranks of the true Citizens of the Universe; the ones sneered at and called Galactic Drifters, no one of the so called Union Citizens cared about their fate and perill. The Corporate thugs committed mass murder and mostg likley killing millions of Gal Drifts, most of them never even knowing about Dunham or the Gore Defenders. Their only crime was to not conform to the laws and the brainwashing of this overstuffed, self rightgeous society. No one in the general public knew that Alex Enroe paid 10.000 credits for every confirmed kill. Of course it was done through a front company on Sin 4 but Steven knew the truth. The other one, the bane of freedom, that abomination Rex Schwartz was responsible for horrible massacres committed by his shadow troops. One of these atrocities was an attack on a Church of Gore that killed men women and children attending the only temple of the Church of Gore. The media reported it was a sect suicide, but no one asked who controlled the media and who paid off the police investigating, Steven knew. It was not the Nul or the Kermac who were the enemies of life and freedom but these Giga Corps and their criminal CEOs. The Kermac wanted nothing but be friends and if they wanted to rule the Universe, why not let them? Was it not better to be ruled by an Old race than make war and kill billions? The Kermac had no evil Corporations that gnawed and picked away on the most ancient and noble creature, the living planet Gore. Gore was ready to wake and unite with eleven other planet sized living Gods. While no one had ever encountered another entity like Gore, he was convinced this was true because he dreamt about it once. Once these Gods came together, all weapons and all violence was forever banished. War mongeres punished for their crimes against life and peace. Universal peace for everyone and no more laws and rules. The freedom loving children of all sentient species, dancing and dreaming and doing whatever they wanted. His eyes started to tear up just thinking about all this. Yes this was a cause worth dying for and those he killed deserved it for not doing anything to stop these atrocities. His little group and his life would have been over long ago. There were so little places left to hide, but they had friends. Friends with incredible resources and deep pockets. It was them who managed to smuggle him and ten of his most fanatic followers right here to Pluribus. It was those shadowy friends who had provided them with real CITIs, cut out of the bleeding carcasses of members of the establishment. It was those friends who provided them with the DNA bubble pockets to make the chips somewhat verifiable, as long as no one checked the brain wave patterns. But only banks and cops scanned for those. It was those friends providing them with hide outs, weapons and of course these instruments of death. Conceived by diabolical Terran scientist. Spore bombs were about as nasty as a Biological weapon could get. He smiled at the man obscured by a featureless mask across him and pointed at the Spore bomb.”This Terran Devil Egg It will be used to cleanse this world of all corruption and the rest of the Union will listen and know the name of Gore.Thank you for providing it to us.” The masked man, one of those mysterious Friends bowed slightly. “Gore guides us as it does you. No thanks are needed. All we wish is that the God wakes and the time of true freedom and peace comes upon us all.” “Now at the eve of my bodily death, before my being is united with the Spirit of the Universe, tell me friend who are you really?” “We can not tell you, but we are not really human. We are messengers of Gore, avatars of his will!” Stephen’s knees went soft as he knelt before them. “Thank you for blessing me. I shall not fail!” The man simply vanished into thin air. Steven checked his costume once more and made sure his followers all looked the part. He snarled at Sharpton his closest friend. “Your girls up there better do their job.” “Relax Stephen, we still have time. Our girls know what to do and they are in place. The elevator overwrite is timed and set and not for another two hours. We got real Saresii Psi Shield generators and not even the PSI corps can detect us, while they are activr and we all got good surplus combat suits. Each of us carries expensive deadly hardware and we got a Spore bomb. We are better equipped and prepared than ever. Tomorrow the Galaxy will talk about nothing else but the Gore Defenders, the atrocities and mass killings of the cursed corporations and of course this will set a path to Gore’s freedom. Once these tormentors are banished Gore will be able to wake, just as you prophecized.” A female follower brushed over her suit. “These Ultronit scale suits are amazing, I can easly handle the added weight.” She raised her big Shrap-gun and chambered the first canister. “I can’t wait to cut down a few of that arrogant super rich filth up there. Razor sharp fragments of Ultronit accelerated to near light speed will tear them into bloody smears!” Her eyes glared with insane fanatic energy. Steven slapped her across the face. “Turn off your weapon you bitch! If they scan for weapons we will be exposed before we can use them” For a moment it looked as if she wanted to shoot him and then snarled. “It’s not on! I simply racked a load.” Sharpton snatched the heavy weapon from her and pressed a switch. “Chambering the weapon activates the coils. If you touch any control on your weapon before the Elevator doors open I am going to kill you!” With these words he handed the weapon back. “I am no stinking baby killing Marine.” She hissed back but she backed down. Steven took a deep breath to calm his raw nerves. “Let us go over the plan one more time.” Part 51 » Category:Stories